1646
by MrsShudder
Summary: Just a short Valduggery story. Valkyrie travels back in time to when Skulduggery was flesh and bone inside the prestigious school of magic to save him from the evil Nafarian Serpine. Please be nice to me D:
1. Chapter 1

Valkyrie teased her hair, tying it back with a black band, She twirled the thick pony in her hand and grinned at the mirror.

She had to admit, she looked good.

Her japanese style school uniform hugged her curves, she looked professional and her tight leather boots squeezed her calves.

She wandered down the old wooden stairs of Gordon's mansion where Alyssa Light waited for her. Valkyrie nodded her greetings, and Alyssa smiled warmly, she was tall and blonde like Tanith but her muscles were smaller and her eyes were delicate. Freckles dotted her nose and under her eyes, light on her pale skin.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Ready to go back in time to when Skulduggery was my age and in a prestigious school of magic?" She asked sarcastically. "I cant wait"

"Then lets go" Alyssa took her hands in hers and the tattoos imprinted on the back of her hands glowed with a soft orange light. The room warped and the walls began melting, grass sprouted from the ground and the smell of fresh flowers filled their noses.

Valkyrie looked around at the field that she had fought on when she was 14 against the faceless ones, the battle that took Skulduggery away from her for two long years.

"We're in 1646" Alyssa said from behind her, making her turn around quickly, making her dress fan out, it settled and Alyssa began heading east. Valkyrie fell into step as she began talking again. "You'll join the year that Skulduggery is in, you have to remember he is flesh and bone now, and he knows nothing of you"

"I know what to do Alyssa, I go in, keep low and stop Serpine from killing Skul" Alyssa could tell by the girls voice that she was irritable, not used to being away from Skulduggery for too long"

"Well here we are," The hill began sloping down and the huge castle type school came into view, Flags swung about in the gentle breeze, standing on large poles on top of the turrets. Valkyrie strolled down the grass plane, coming to a stop in front of a large wooden door.

Alyssa stopped next to her with a large stomp of her foot.

"Appointment?" Came a loud voice, Valkyrie turned her head to see a suit of armor with its helmet rattling as it spoke up again "Do you have an appointment"

"Uh..." She stepped back slowly, hands up warily. she scanned it for a weapon when Alyssa spoke up she settled.

"Yes, we're here to see the headmaster" She said without looking its way. "Alyssa Light and Valkyrie Cain"

The suit of armor looked down at its chest plate, helmet cocked as if it was listening to something, she knew it was reading the air.

"The headmaster is busy, you can wait in his office" The doors swung open and Alyssa led the way across the gardens to the main entrance, the corridors were quiet and a few sorcerers wandered about aimlessly, The headmasters office was at the far end of a long corridor, a plaque on the door had his name on.

"Headmaster Shikari"

Alyssa opened the door and held it for Valkyrie, they sat in leather bucket seats in front of a grand desk, filled with only with a single pen and a small stack of paper.

A few seconds after sitting in awkward silence, the door creaked open behind them.  
"Im sorry Im late!" He chimed, Circling the desk to sit opposite them.  
He was tall and handsome, stocky but something in his eyes screamed with a softness she hadn't seen before.  
"Its not a problem" Alyssa laughed beside Valkyrie, She forced a cheerful smile but didn't speak, she wasn't going to mess it up for Alyssa.

"So, I am headmaster Cedar Shikari, This school is great for young skilled sorcerers such as yourself" He glanced at Valkyrie and she couldn't help it, she grinned. "The dorms, however are shared between one boy and one girl per room,"  
"That isnt a problem" Alyssa piped in, "Valkyrie tends to have better friendships with boys than girls anyway"  
"Yes...Indeed" The head said, looking down at a single piece of crisp white paper "I've got your information here Valkyrie, you're an elemental but you also study necromancy...Why is that?"  
She shifted in her seat and swallowed hard, waving her hands about in a breezy gesture,  
"I just like learning everything I can, Necromancy is a good tool to have" Shikari nodded in agreement.  
"Of course, well we like to pair our room mates on their skills, and the only boy who could match your skill is our very own Skulduggery Pleasant, he is a well known young man,-"  
"Yes I've heard a lot about him" Alyssa said brightly and Shikari gave her a short impatient smile. Valkyrie could tell he didn't like being interrupted.  
"Im sure you two will be great partners in crime" His smile lingered as he looked at Valkyrie.  
"Im sure we will" That grin crept up again and he lead them across the school to their dorms, Alyssa's was just across the hall. Valkyrie settled into her room, thankful that Skulduggery was in a class.  
She was just fixing her hair as the school bell tolled, signalling lunch. Her and Alyssa made her way down to the canteen room, now out of the ears of the headmaster, Alyssa spoke up  
"Its dangerous for you to be in the same dorm as Skulduggery, We don't want him to find out anything he doesn't have to Valkyrie." She looked at her friend "Valkyrie are you listening to me?"  
"Yeah, Im just… Thinking, He won't find out, I promise" They entered and Valkyrie's future friends sat around a round wooden table, split and cracked with little stools beneath them. China Sorrows, as beautiful as ever, her raven black hair shorter than in the future, it just grazed her shoulders, and her piercing eyes looking straight at Mr Bliss, mouth curved into a horridly perfect leer, Bliss looked irritated. Ghastly bespoke was smaller, less bulky, but his head was still etched and carved by those awful cursed scars. he was laughing at a young man with his back to Valkyrie and Alyssa, beside the mystery man was Eloise Low, a lot younger than the others, but she was one of the best adepts the world had known, Valkyrie reckoned, plus she was Tanith's mother, Valkyrie was not about to mess with her.  
She crossed the room with Alyssa and they sat opposite each other on a little table, Valkyrie shoveled the food into her face that was brought to her and Alyssa picked at hers.

A smooth voice drifted across the room, tinged with annoyance. Valkyrie whipped her head around, her pony flying back.


	2. Authors note

**Hey guys! :D**

I'd just thought i'd say thank you for my lovely reviews, I didn't think my fanfics would ever be as good as people think they are  
And A lot of people have said about Tanith being too young for the time period, I know! I just didnt want to leave her out, If i edit it and put in Tanith's older brother or even her mother would that make things better?

It's going to take me a while to get the next chapter up but I promise it will be up! Thank you for being so nice and patient with me!

**Love you all  
-****Mrs Shudder**

**Hey again!**

I messed with the story and Tanith is now Tanith's mother which I hope pleases you all :D

**-Mrs Shudder**


	3. Chapter 2

**OOOH ITS HERE!  
I hope you enjoy this my darlings.  
REVIEW for me?**

* * *

"Bespoke you better shut it" The voice snarled, and from this angle she could see the emerald eyed, ash blonde haired young man who the voice belonged to, and by god he was gorgeous.  
Skulduggery Pleasant snarled and punched his friends arm, who barked a painful response  
"I was only saying that its rude to stare at girls!" He realised his mistake too late and covered his mouth with his hand, free from scars. Pleasant stalked him around the room, fists clenched, stumbling into a table then hobbling out of the room as fast as he could, clutching his poor hip.  
Eloise saw Valkyrie looking and approached, she must have been about 12, she looked 12 at least.  
"Hi" She chirped, sticking her hand out for a shake, Valkyrie turned on her stool and shook her hand, noticing her strength even at this age, her smile was inward as she thought of how her daughter had progressed to be just like her mother.  
"Hi, Im Valkyrie this is Alyssa, and you are?" Valkyrie asked, a small smile on those red lips.  
"I'm Eloise Low, strongest adept in all of Ireland" She beamed, Obviously proud of herself.  
"Wow, thats quite a title for someone as young as yourself"  
"I know, isn't it great?" they laughed and China stalked over, high heels clicking on the stone floor. Valkyrie stood to offer her hand to shake.  
China stopped just short of her hand and looked at it curiously, then looked up again, Valkyries hand fell back to her side but she didn't sit, she was as tall as China now, and her stance was stronger than when they had first met in the future. China almost look startled that she hadn't fallen in love, the shock only flickered through her eyes for a millisecond, and it was gone as fast as it came.  
"So, you're the infamous Valkyrie Cain that Cedar keeps going on about" Valkyrie wasn't surprised that she called the headmaster by his first name, she always did have friends in high places.  
"In the flesh" Valkyrie said with a small curtsey  
"Well I can only help you're a worthy student, some people here" She glared across at Eloise, who stuck her tongue out "They don't fit the bill"  
"I'll try my best" Was all Valkyrie could think off, China turned and left sticking up her nose as best she could.  
The bell rang and Valkyrie lead Alyssa to a large changing room with separate cubicles. The uniform for P.E was different from her old, mortal school, It was a small crop top and a pair of small shorts, paired with grippy but fashionable pumps. They changed and made their way into the huge gym. People were already sparing in a huge boxing ring, She saw Skulduggery snap an arm with that amazing elbow that she had seen him use a million times. The child sulkily made his was the first aid room but he seemed completely unaffected by the snapped ulna and radial bones, Valkyrie had overheard someone say that Skulduggery was staring at the new girl. Students around her were doing as they seemingly pleased, not wanting to be out of place, she approached a row of treadmills facing the wall, chipped and peeling.  
Why was he so interested in Alyssa?, She asked herself but didn't let herself get nagged by it, she started running on one of the many treadmills, She saw Alyssa swinging herself from the hoops on the ceiling, flipping and spinning as she traveled through the air. She started running and before long that burning began in her lungs and she picked up speed, arms swaying gently with her movements, her feet thudded against the material and soon she was on the highest setting, almost growling as the fierceness powered through her and filled her, someone jumped onto the one next to her, it was Ghastly.  
"Hi" He smiled between pants, he never was any good at keeping his breathing under control.  
"Hi" She said back, not taking her eyes from off the wall in front of her, sweat rolled down her forehead and she wiped it away with a spare towel.  
"You're the new girl" He stated, jogging incredibly slowly.  
"That I am, are you Ghastly? I heard someone say that was you"  
"The scars gave it away, huh?" there was a tinge of annoyance in his voice.  
"No actually the baldness." She giggled and he laughed too, she backflipped and landed on a balancing beam by complete accident, but she gave a cocky grin regardless, screaming with achievement and smugness in her head. She spotted Alyssa fighting with China, they were getting dirty rolling about on the canvas of the ring, China got up and kicked Alyssa, her tattoo's glowed red. Valkyrie glanced at Ghastly,  
"One Second" She jumped, propelling herself with air as China tapped those killing symbols on her hands, Valkyrie collided with the black haired girl and took her down, holding those hands up above her foe's head.  
"Alyssa get up" She barked but Alyssa was having trouble getting the air back into her lungs. Valkyrie turned back and China threw her off, she hit the ropes of the ring, gripping them with her strong hands and steadied herself quickly, she spotted Skulduggery lifting Alyssa on the other side of the ring, China was fixated on her, eyes filled with bitter hatred. Valkyrie stood defensively, she knew she cocouldn'teat China in the future world, but this was before China was an expert at her power, maybe, just maybe, she could do this. A dagger of red light split the rope aside her, making her stumble but and she threw her arm up making a wall of air slam into China, making her stumble, but a pulse of blue light struck Valkyrie and she did a flip, landing on her front. She felt China walk closer and rolled to avoid a stomp, catching her bare, sweating leg in her hand, trying to control herself from flailing she tripped China, moving up onto her feet, A section of air cupped her and held her to the canvas.  
"Its not nice to try to kill people Miss Sorrows" Valkyrie muttered, wiping her lip of blood, she didn't even notice the cut.  
"Life isnt nice Miss Cain, the sooner you realise that the better" the struggle on the air was almost unbearable. Skulduggery was behind the ropes, his glittering eyes focused on her and Valkyrie faltered, the air was gone and China sprang, taking her down and falling on top of her, punches came down and she covered up, but the punches were rattling her skull, her knee slammed into China's back and she fell on top of Valkyrie, who latched onto her, they rolled around until Valkyrie was on top and hands closed around her throat, nails digging in. The thoughts about what she did to Skulduggery's family came back and China gagged.  
Ghastly heaved Valkyrie back and China sucked in lungfuls of air, eyes fixed on the girl that almost killed her.  
"She's insane!" She screamed between breaths.  
"Most people are in our industry Miss Sorrows" An elderly woman's voice came Cherry Blossom, a red headed lady with baggy clothes and frail eyes smiled up at Valkyrie, she had a few teeth missing and Valkyrie did her best not to stare. She buffeted herself up with the air, touching down on the space one of her students almost died just seconds ago.  
"I am your teacher, and while I don't do anything physical anymore, I can see why the headmaster likes you so much Miss Cain, you're skilled"  
"Thank you Miss" she nodded and Ghastly released her.  
"Everyone back to your dorms and prepare for dinner" Blossom said as loud as she could and everyone began to file out, Valkyrie grabbed her things from the changing room and headed for her dorm, Where Skulduggery Pleasant was


	4. Chapter 3

**Its here! that was quick wasn't it?, I hope you guys enjoy this! Its getting good!**

Review for me my darlings? Love you guys  
-Mrs E Shudder

* * *

She tried the handle on the door of her dorm room but it turned uselessly, she leant in to the wood and shoved, the weight behind the door had disappeared.  
She fell in with a loud yelp of shock, falling straight into the arms of her partner.

"Well hello there little miss," the grin in his tone was unmissable "Are you alright there?"  
Valkyrie squirmed out of his grip and smoothed her hair.  
"Yeah, yeah, just had an argument with the door" she stood there, shuffling her feet, an embarrassed blush lit her cheek.  
"What did the door do to you?" Skulduggery chuckled, she glanced up to see a flash of white teeth,  
"I didn't like the way it was looking at me" She grinned, but her eyes were focused on her feet.

She was still in her kit from her last class, a part of her cursed for not changing before. Skulduggery shook his head with another chuckle, turning and heading for his bed on the opposite side of the room, he patted down a pillow on his bed and settled, one leg bent up, the other straight.  
Valkyrie spotted a suitcase on her bed, she opened it and sorted through the clothes inside, at the bottom was a small note,

I figured you'd need some clothes

-Alyssa.

an smile crept up, she picked out a summer dress and made for the door as skulduggery chirped up again, waving his hand about slowly.  
"Miss Cain, I saw your skill today and Shikari paired us for a reason, I'd love to spar you one day"  
She turned back, a little shocked but she nodded nonetheless and headed out to the toilets down the hall.  
A crazy smile crossed her lips as she changed into her dress, paired with a cute pair of ballet pumps, She had imagined skulduggery with flesh and blood, but never had she thought he was so handsome, and his ego was even bigger, not tarnished by his mistakes made in the war, he was charming and tall, his hair was so light and just there, on top of his head. she got lost in the thought of his dreamy emerald eyes.

Valkyrie caught herself, what was she doing? he was her partner, he was a skeleton. she shook away the thoughts, throwing her gym clothes into a huge basket of dirty laundry, figuring they'll find a way back into her room, she headed for the canteen, Ghastly caught up with her on the way, they chatted quietly as they walked, a few teachers looked strangely at Valkyrie but she was too caught up in the conversation.

The canteen was rammed, everyone but Ghastly lead her over to his usual table regardlessly, Skulduggery was already at the table with Bliss, Eloise and China. who leered in Valkyrie's direction, two stools dropped from the air and clattered in a space between Skulduggery and Bliss, she guess skulduggery had a unique way of saving seats.

She took her place next to Bliss, and Ghastly sat beside her, Skulduggery and his friend chattered in quiet tones, Valkyrie ate the food that was put in front of her as tidily as possible. trying to be ladylike in front of her old friends.  
Bliss spoke up making China's head turn, like a rusty gear, clicking through each turn.

"So Valkyrie, has anyone told you about the grand ball?" He smiled and she shook her head slowly, swallowing a chunk of some form of meat.  
"No, when is it?"  
"it's next week, everyone dances and drinks and its great fun" Seeing this level of happiness from the dead man was almost creepy, he smiled and she had to force herself not to look away.  
"Oh that sounds great, sure i'll go" She turned back and shovelled a stick of asparagus into her mouth.  
"Fantastic, you can be my date" Bliss smiled again and Valkyrie choked on her food.


	5. Chapter 4

**Im getting good at this updating thing aren't I? XD  
Im also very sorry about the shortness of Chapter 3, Writers block got me D:  
Please review for me? Enjoy Darlings.**

* * *

The evening ended prematurely, Eloise had gone off to train some more, Ghastly fell asleep, his head had crashed against the table, China and Skulduggery had snuck off when Valkyrie went to change into her pyjamas.

Now alone with Bliss in the canteen, she let her hair down, drowning in the steam from her coffee. Bliss had been watching her intently for a few minutes, she looked across at him and he looked away, blush forming on his strong cheek bones.

_Is Bliss into me?!_ she asked herself in incredulity, she perched her lips on the corner of her mug and took a long swing, hissing at the scalding temperature of her drink.  
"Im going to bed" She muttered, taking her cup over to the counter between the canteen and the kitchen, a portly woman on the other side smiled and nodded her goodbye.  
Bliss waved behind his head, making for Ghastly.

She looked back when she got to the door, seeing him heave his friend off the table, carrying him on his shoulders.

The walk back to her room was quiet, her socks, fluffy and covered in pictures of penguins, made her foot steps lighter than usual.  
Skulduggery mustn't have heard her approach the door.  
She walked in and a woman's scream made her head whirl. China lay beside Valkyrie's friend, hair ragged and shirt sleeves slipping from her shoulders.  
"Oh my god," Valkyrie paled, hand covering her mouth,she was frozen to her spot

"Can we have some privacy please?!" China cried, looking at Skulduggery for back up, he glanced over in his new roommate's direction  
"Five minutes, please Valkyrie"

She stormed out, suddenly furious with Skulduggery.  
_China killed his family, she lied to him and took advantage of him!_ She stopped outside the gym, Eloise was still in there, she peered in through the small glass window in the door. Standing there, she realised China hadn't done those awful things yet, she was just a usual, slightly evil, but usual sorceress.

Dizzy from confusing herself, she stumbled into the gym, interrupting Eloise's rhythmical punched on a big punching bag, covered with patches of other material, obviously where it had to be patched up after a long session.  
"Hey Valk'" She called, waving her hand about above her head. "What brings you here?"  
"Just couldn't sleep" Valkyrie shrugged back, "Felt like going for a run but, the front doors are locked" she lied.  
"Oh right" Eloise mumbled, going back to hitting the bag with her bare knuckles, she threw a high kick that almost threw the bag off the hook. "You realise there's a back door that never gets locked?"  
"oh really?" Valkyrie arched an eyebrow and nodded, leaning against a set of weights, "I've gone off the idea now anyway" She checked the clock and sighed inwardly.  
"Well if you ever want a running partner, let me know" Eloise had the same smile as Tanith, except her smile wasn't paired with black veins that riddled through her skin.  
"I will, i'm going to go for a walk, i'll see you tomorrow"  
"Oh, and Valk'" Eloise called, "I need a dress for the ball, do you want to go to the tailors with me tomorrow?"  
Valkyrie looked across at her as she made her way to the door.  
"Sure thing, I need some shoes too" They smiled their goodbyes and Valkyrie started her walk, again to her dorm, she knocked on the door and Skulduggery's voice came from the other side.  
"Come in Valkyrie" his voice was raw, like he had been screaming.  
She stepped in and collapsed onto her bed.  
"Next time you want to do that, can you at least warn me" The room stunk of sweat and mixed hormones.  
He stood and cracked open the window, the fresh night air swooped in and sent a chill down Valkyrie's spine, she curled up under the covers and Skulduggery, who was bare chested, his arms rippling with goosebumps, slipped back into his bed, she turned over, the sight of skulduggery's toned body burned into her brain. a little bit of her fantasised about his eyes again, but she slapped herself, receiving a chuckle from her room mate.  
"Miss Cain you are awfully strange"  
"You're one to talk, Mr Pleasant" She grumbled, sleep slowly trying to take her. he laughed again and she cursed him for being so loud.  
Sleep grabbed her, dragging her down into the dark abyss of nightmares. The screams of her dead friends taunted her, Tanith's black veined face, Lord Vile and Darquesse, the last thing to flash through her mind was her partner's smiling skull.

Screamed tore through her throat, surfacing as her eyes opened, her back arched, lifting her off the bed, toes and fingers curled. Skulduggery leapt up, searching the room for intruders.  
"Valkyrie what happened?" he asked, making towards her bed as she settled, her face was a picture of torture, slick with sweat and tears. He sat beside her, wiping her face with a shirt he pulled from her suitcase. his hands were delicate and light, panicked breaths dragged out of her lungs, her eyes were flickering around the room.  
"Its okay," He whispered, his velvety voice leant to the comfort he was trying to give. His hand cradled her now dry face, she moved into him gently on instinct.  
They locked eyes and he gave a soft smile, She gasped and recoiled, curling up on the corner of her bed.  
"Im fine, it was just a nightmare" she said quietly  
"You're sure?" he blinked his beautiful eyes, taken back by the speed of her change in mood.  
"Yes, Im sorry I woke you, I'll let you go back to sleep" He moved slowly, ruffling her hair before making his way back to his bed.  
"Good night Valkyrie, sweet dreams" They lay down and she knew he wasn't about to go to sleep, but what just happened was spinning her head.  
_He was comforting me, like affectionately...This is different, This is dangerous_

* * *

**Good enough for you guys? Get ready for some big dramas!**


	6. Chapter 5

Valkyrie only slept for a few hours, then woke to the window clashing off the frame, she closed the window silently and made her way over to her suitcase, she plucked out her uniform, washed and pressed. glancing over at Skulduggery, his chest lifting slightly with his intakes of breath, it was almost unnerving for her to see her future friend moving constantly, he was usually so still with no breathing to judder his ribs. She left and closed the door with the softest of clicks, the halls were empty and silent as she made her way to the little bathroom. Changed and hair tidied into a high pony, Valkyrie strolled out into the gardens at the front of the castle, twigs didn't crack beneath her feet anymore, she used to hate being stealthy, but now it was almost as if she never did anything else, her foot falls were absorbed by the dewy grass, lacing her boots with droplets. Birds sang around her in the shrubbery, and she heard a mouse scuttle somewhere off to her left. She took a breath and sat on a stone lion. drowning in the thoughts of her last few days. Okay, so, Serpine is due anytime now, Alyssa said he appeared two nights before the ball. Oh christ the ball, I need to go dress shopping with Eloise, Im going to wear a dress, really? in a dangerous situation? last time I did that I got attacked by infected. I cant go shopping, I need to be on guard, Serpine will be on this place in an instant if I go, it'll be just my luck, Oh god I hope I can stop him, There's Me, Alyssa, Eloise, Ghastly, Skulduggery, China, even though she probably won't help, oh god and Bliss, He's taking me to the ball, Is he into me? Does he like me, maybe he is, god thats gross. A light, but bitter cackle shook her from her thoughts. Serpine struck her in the arm with a wall of air, but all it did was deaden it. She leapt away from him, giving herself space while she waited for the pins and needles to give way in her left arm. "What do you want Serpine?" she asked darkly, flames gathered in her right palm, "Just Pleasant, miss Cain" He grinned, and she returned it with a glint of evil in her brown eyes. "You'll have to kill me first" "I can work with that," He shrugged and dived at her, but she side stepped and chopped at his back with her flame covered hand, the flames licked his clothes, spreading quick. he screamed in agony, dropping to the floor in a desperate attempt to douse the fire. She whipped her hand and he was extinguished "You will not get to my partner Serpine" She looked over him quickly, no red right hand, no necromancy, he was just a usual elemental now, a weak one. She stepped over him, moving in for the kill, just as someone hollered behind her. "Valkyrie, you out there?" It was Bliss, Damn She hauled Serpine out of sight, "I will have my kill, tomorrow night! when the moon is full!" Serpine ranted and she punched him in the face, then got up and brushed herself down. "Yeah im here!" She called back giving a wave and a light hearted smile. "I heard screams, was that you?" Double Damn "Uh, No!" She laughed hesitantly, "That was that couple in the first year, they've just ran off into the woods" "Oh...Right, Coming in for a coffee and some breakfast?" She really didn't want to sit with Bliss alone in awkward silence again, "Sure why not" Valkyrie glanced back at the spot where Serpine had been, he had vanished. Triple damn! Well at least I know when he's coming back today. She joined Bliss at the door and he lead her to the canteen, his large hand slipped around to the small of her back, No one had touched her like that since she last saw her skeletal friend but some part of her refused to flinch away, she didn't want to upset the strongest man the world ever knew. They ate in silence, Bliss stood to get another drink and his knee clashed against the table edge, flipping it over onto Valkyrie, she screamed and turned away, hands up defensively. the air cushioned the blow but it didn't stop the table completely, she felt her wrist snap under the pressure, she screamed and Bliss hurled the table off her, throwing it against a wall. "Valkyrie i'm so sorry, are you okay?" He asked frantically, pulling at her limbs to check they were still intact, he reached for her wrist and she sheltered it with her other arm, letting out a small angry growl. "Your wrist, its broken" "I guessed, Is there a doctor around here?" She asked, standing slowly, shaking off bits of breakfast. "Yeah, come with me" He jogged off and she followed, walking briskly, she wasn't in the mood for a run, she watched him disappear around a corner and she followed into a bright medical bay, where a very grumpy, and still old, Kenspeckle Grouse. "Doctor, this is Valkyrie," Bliss said, hurrying her along with his hands on her back again. "She broke her wrist," "And how did she do that, Mr Bliss?" He asked with a scowl, inspecting Valkyrie's broken bone with gentle hands. "I flipped a table and it landed on her, It was an accident, I swear" Bliss floundered about the place, waving his arms. she'd never seen him act like this. Kenspeckle shooed him out and went to work on her wrist, she was there for an hour and Eloise had come by to pester about dress shopping, "There's a really nice dress shop on the other side of the field off the hill, you know the one past the front gate, I was thinking we could take the horses" Valkyrie looked across at Eloise as she lifted her arm out of a huge dish of sludge, she cleaned it before she spoke. "There's horses here?" "Yeah right at the back of the school, Sounds fun right?" "It does, but my wrist still hurts" She admitted, then Kenspeckle gave her a leaf to chew on without saying a word "Oh, thank you doctor" She popped it into her mouth and Eloise led her to the stables, the two horses were brown shire horses with huge manes, standing tall and strong, They saddled up and jumped on, Valkyrie had only been horse riding twice since she had started training in magic but she never lost touch. The ride was going to be a long one, according to her new friend 


	7. Another bloody note

Guys, Im so sorry about 1646, im working on the next chapter but I'm probably going to scrap it when it gets to just after the ball. I dont know where im going with it after that, HOWEVER! Im working on a new fic called "M.I.A" So look out for that? Love you guys. -Mrs E Shudder 


End file.
